paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender man and the paw patrol (part 3)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading The Paw Patrol got inside with Chase and Skye's relief, the pups settled down on the couch in the living room. Rocky pressed the TV remote to turn on the TV, the channel is set to a action show that made the pups filled with excitement. While watching TV, Ryder goes to the kitchen to make the pups dinner, while searching for the dog food, Ryder opened a kitchen door which contain a note. Ryder:"A note?" Ryder picks it up and reads it. The note says, "Please, leave this place! Beware of Slender Man!" Ryder:"Who's 'Slender Man'? Is this place, haunted?" Ryder goes to the living room to show the pups the note. The pups looked at the note, and Chase and Skye were concerned about what they saw was Slender Man. Chase:"Is that what me and Skye saw?" Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were confused about what he said, just as the TV goes static. The Paw Patrol thought their was something wrong with the connection. Ryder:"I'm going outside to see whats wrong with the antenna." Skye:"No, Ryder! Please, don't. Look, please, you guys gotta believe me and Chase. Chase saw someone through the train the window, and I saw someone through my bedroom window. Their was someone or something in the woods. And, I have a feeling, he's here." Rocky:"You two can't be serious. You probably just saw some hiker who got lost." Ryder:"Listen, pups, I'll be alright. You just stay here and I promise, everything is gonna be alright." Ryder opens the door and goes outside, but he stopped and looked into the distance of the dark forest. Ryder:"Hello?" The pups went outside to see who Ryder's talking to. In the distance of the dark forest, they see a abnormally tall human with extremely long, slender arms and legs whom is wearing a business suit with a white under shirt and red tie, when they took a look at this face, is was pale and slightly ghostly, with no facial features which made the pups frightened, except for Ryder, as he approaches him, slowly. Ryder:"Um...hello? Are you lost? If you are, we can help you. We're the Paw Patrol, we can help." Just as he kept, he felt a sharp pain in his head, he grabbed it with his hands and he dropped to his knees. The pups saw him in a frightening state, they ran to him to see if he's hurt. Chase:"Ryder!" Rubble:"Are you okay?!" Ryder:"Yeah! I'm fine." Ryder recovered and lifted his head to see the man. Ryder:"Were did he go?" The pups look in the direction Ryder was seeing, and the man was gone. Marshall:"Do you think, it was that Slender Man guy, we read on the note?" The Paw Patrol rushed backed into the cabin and locked the door, the pups were in fear of what they saw as went upstairs into Ryder's room. Ryder:"Ok, pups, I know what we saw isn't who he seems to be. I'm going to contact Katie and the others to come here." Ryder pulls out his tablet device and tries to contact Katie, as he turns it on, the device goes static, like the TV. Ryder:"Huh? It's gone to static, like the TV." Rocky:"What if it has something to with Slender Man affecting technology?" Ryder:"Listen, I'm going to the train station to get help, you just stay in your rooms and wait until I get back." Chase:"You can't. What if Slender Man catches you." Ryder:"Don't worry, I'll run down the path we got here. Chase, I'm putting you in charge. You think you can do it?" Chase:"Chase is on the case!" Ryder:"Good. (Walks out of his room) I'll promise to get help." The pups heared the sound of the main entrance door open then closed. Ryder walked down the path with his flashlight in his hand, just as things are going smoothly, he heard a branch, cracked. This made him nervous and started to run, as he made it to the train station, Ryder was too late as the train left. Just as he was about to head back to the cabin, he turned around and Slender Man was behind. Back at the cabin, the pups were lying down of Ryder's bed with Chase watching over them, but they were startled by a scream that they knew it was Ryder. Rubble:"Ryder!" Rocky:"He's in trouble!" Zuma:"We gotta save him!" Marshall:"Ryder, we're coming!" Chase:"No, you can't! Ryder put me in charge to watch over you." Rocky:"But, what about Ryder?" Chase:"Just stay here and I'll go search for him." Chase runs out of the room, right downstairs and walks towards the door to open it. Skye:"Chase! Wait!" Chase turned around and saw Skye running downstairs and stops in front of him. Skye:"Chase, you can't do this. If Ryder's gone, I don't wanna lose you too. We don't want you two gone." Chase:"Skye, I promise I'll come back with Ryder. I don't know if Ryder is still out their or if he's hiding, but keep this in mind, if I don't come back in the morning, you'll have to search for us, if its dark, head back to Adventure Bay and get help. Just promise you and the rest will stay, I don't want to see you or my team get in trouble." Chase runs out the door and into the forest, in hopes for finding Ryder. Chase run down the path, hoping it would be easier way to find him, while on the path, Chase found something that horrified him, Ryder's flashlight. Chase whimpers in seeing Ryder's flashlight on ground with no Ryder, he took a sniff in order to have his scent, but things get more terrifying as Ryder's scent isn't on it. He then heard leaves rustling, Chase was scared that Slender Man is somewhere in the woods, stalking him. He had no choice but to go through the woods in order to hide. Chase:"I gotta hide!" Chase spotted a big rock and runs behind it, as he was standing up on his back against the rock, his stomach begins to growl and gurgle. Chase puts his paws on it, worrying that the noise will draw Slender Man. Chase:"No! Not now! Please, not now!" As his stomach continues to growl and gurgle, he heard a snap that frightened him. Chase:"Whats that sound?" Chase begins to turn his head around, slowly. Chase:"Uh, no." He completely turned his head around and saw him. Chase:"Slender Man..." Chase screamed, but its revealed he was dreaming, he was lying on one of the beds in the cabin, sitting up. Chase:"Whoa! What a horrible nightmare!" He looked outside the window and Chase notices its still dark. He then looks away, thinking about what happen. Chase:"Maybe, it was the kibble that gone bad." Chase then smells something downstairs. He gets out of bed and walks down to were the smell is coming from. Chase:"Mmm... Smells delicious..." He got downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen. Chase:"Ryder must be making something good in the kitchen." Just as he entered, he screamed when he saw him. Chase:"Slender Man!!!" Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episode